User talk:Phasma ExMachina
Welcome : Hi Phasma ExMachina and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to Archer We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * We are working on our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this buy clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 17:58, July 21, 2010 Unit Training times We already had a page for all of the Unit training times as a sub-page of Barracks located here Barracks/Training Times so I went to each unit and removed your table that you were duplicating and made a link I hope this is ok - I just did not feel we needed to have 2 of the same charts, is the only reason I did this, I did this to the Ships for their Shipyard/Construction Times as well. -- 14:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) response by Phasma I am fully aware that you have a unit training times page already, but it is useful to have the information specific to each unit on that units page. I would suggest also having the information specific to each unit on that unit's page so you don't have to sort through a whole table when all you want to see is that unit. Maybe wrap the information in a "spoiler" style expanding box if it bothers you to have a long page. --Phasma ExMachina 16:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply When making comments, please do not post them on the Main Article page, use the Talk or Discussion pages, this keeps the articles clean looking (overall). To make the Training times / Construction Times hidden untill the link is clicked - you have to : #Make a sub-page of the main page (and place your chart there). #Use the ... tags on the main page to click / view the sub-page If you look at the Barracks and Shipyard to see how the Tabview tags show the sub-pages Barracks/Training Times and Shipyard/Construction Times pages. I will go and Undo my changes to the pages - so that the charts are there to be moved to sub-pages. -- 17:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the tip and for undoing your changes. I will clean things up as I have time. Sorry for being a noob. Edit: I may add a third "change" column to the unit training time sub pages so that you can see exactly how much time you gain with each upgrade to the barracks. --Phasma ExMachina 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Request To keep from having more than 1 page to edit (if Gameforge should change the Training Times on anything in the future, sadly, people do not remember to change both pages if the information is duplicated, I am changing the Barracks/Training Times page to use the individual Sub-pages (so you update just the individual page and both pages will update) -- but to make that work and look uniform all Unit Training Times sub-pages must show Level 1 - 45 (even if they are not used by that unit) look at the Archer/TT page to see how I need them to all match - I have done a few pages already just to give all and idea of how they need to be or this will not work out nicely ( will not look pretty / uniform / etc ) -- 19:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No Problem Great idea. I'll follow your model and continue updates as I have time. Phasma ExMachina 19:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New direction on the Training times pages I found a way that you do NOT have to renter all of the Training Times again and we can still use the old page that has all of the Training Times on them. I made it so that the Barracks/Training Times page will display but will have the NAME of the unit listed under its picture (if you are on the Hoplite page - you will only see the name Hoplite under the Hoplite picture - no other unit's name will be displayed and there is a arrow under the picture as well - thus you can find your training times easily. -- 23:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah ... not quite the way I would have gone, but ok, it works. Could you have the specific unit's column in another color instead of that God aweful arrow? Slick job finding out how to do this by the way. :-) Whether or not I agree with your choice(s) of layout on certain things, I love this site!! Phasma ExMachina 14:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I now changed Shipyard/Construction Times in order to colour the ship-specific column heading with a more brownish style in the individual ship pages, and removed the arrow. Take a look at the table on the ship pages, and if you like the new style more, please tell me so that I change Barracks/Training Times too. Ifaigios 16:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping you could make the entire column lighter (the actual times) for the given unit so you can just scan down the page and focus on the unit in question. That's the reason I had started the individual tables in the first place: Tomake it easy to focus on training times for one unit at a time. I find myself looking at that big table and having my eyes wander all over the place. I actually preffer the arrow over the dark BG on the header. Thanks for all the hard work. Phasma ExMachina 17:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it is possible to highlight the entire column, but it would require tons of extra text on the page, and would made the page difficult to edit, as the edit window would be flooded from the parser functions needed and not focused on the construction / training times themselves. However, if you insist on this we could make a test to actually see if your proposal is worth the extra coding. Ifaigios 17:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) While I realize this is not my right and I have no right to "insist" on anything, I do indeed think this would make a very positive difference and I obviously feel strongly about it. ;-) If you're willing to put the demo together to do this, I am happy to finish the functionality myself as I have time. However I can be of service. Phasma ExMachina 18:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : OK, now if you go to Ram-Ship you will see that the 1st column is now highlighted, while on Shipyard/Construction Times it is still like it was. Ifaigios 18:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I love it. I'd say make the header background white again and it'll be perfect. Thank you for humoring me on this, and let me know if you need me to be a code monkey and help implement anything. Phasma ExMachina 18:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : How about now - look at the Ram-Ship#Construction Times page now and tell me if that is what you like? -- 23:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely beautiful. I'd say go ahead and use that everywhere now as you have time. Thanks again. Phasma ExMachina 13:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC : Can not / will not do that everywhere (too much work involved) for that - I would rather not have the table on the individual pages (like we had originally) before I go and do that much work for every unit / ship - this is why those pages did not have these tables before and we made the 1 page for units at Barracks/Training Times and the 1 page for ships at Shipyard/Construction Times. : You are welcome to copy over the info from the Ram-Ship column over to the other columns in the Shipyard/Construction Times page and over to the Barracks/Training Times pages for the units : -- 22:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC)